Origin
by The-Chirping-Cat
Summary: How did Shadow get on the island? How did he become the Black Arms' leader? Well, your answers are in this one-shot! This takes place before From the Wilderness, but it won't say anything about his past on the ARK; that you'll have to find out much later! You can read this and then read From the Wilderness, or the other way around. Rated M for graphic description of blood and gore.


**Merry Christmas! At least, from where I am, it is the 25th of December! And as this was a special occasion, even if I didn't need to, I present to you a one-shot! This happened before From the Wilderness took place, when Shadow first came to the island. These were the days when he had no real memory, no real knowledge, nothing but his instincts, muscle memory and emotions to guide him. These were the days when he first met Red-Tail, the days when he became the leader and learned more about the world from Red-Tail.**

 **This might not be the best Christmas occasion fanfiction, but I felt that I should address Shadow's past somehow, because I sure am not planning to do it in detail in From the Wilderness, so a separate fanfiction was my next best bet.**

 **It was surprisingly hard writing a character that had no real knowledge about the world, and I had to really stretch it by making so that he at least knew words like 'hand', 'color', words that he would have known on the ARK where there are no oceans, seas, etc. And yet, once I got into the groove, it was also easy? It might just be Shadow's character.**

 ** **Now, I hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction!****

 ** **Warning: Rated M for some description of gore.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Sonic franchise.****

* * *

PART 1

Blues and greens. These two colors were the first things he saw once he opened his eyes.

Through the green-tinted film, the blue expanse looked never-ending and empty, yet he found himself entertained by the play of light and color that shifted what would be a singular shade of blue into many hues. There was a faint rocking sensation and his lips pulled into an expression of discontent. His mind was blank of memories and experiences that shaped him. Pure emotions and instincts and muscle memory were his masters and as such, he found himself curious, exploring where he was.

The space he was in felt constrained; yes, it was big enough to hold him, but not big enough for him to move around as freely as he wanted. Vexation at his situation made itself known and, in a move that his body automatically carried out, he pulled back his hand, clenched it into a fist and punched at the green-tinted film with all his might.

The barrier shook, but it held up.

He shook his head and repeated the action. The barrier trembled, but his keen ears picked up the tiniest sound of a crack. Curiosity reared its head up at the strange sound, along with a rising sensation of hope. Once more, mustering up his strength, he punched the film. This time, the crack came louder and the sight of silvery lines webbing outwards drew his attention away from the throbbing pain in his knuckles.

There was the sense that he had to keep repeating the action, that he _couldn't give up, no matter what._ So again.

The crack in the barrier and the pain in his hand grew, and before his eyes, the lines started spreading themselves. Instincts told him that he was nearly free. So with his other hand, he threw the last punch.

It was an action he ended up regretting.

The green film gave way, shattering outwards. The blue from before rushed in, filling his space and his nose. Panic was like a hunted hare, frantic to escape. His body took over, commanding his arms and legs to move, to get away. They flailed around uselessly for a while before he managed to squeeze through the jagged hole in the green barrier. Screams ripped from his mouth at the unexpected painful stings when the blue came in contact with the cuts he received from the jagged edges, and more of the blue rushed in.

The panicked hare inside his chest struggled even more frantically and he knew that he had to get out of the blue. _Now._

His body was once again his savior as it urged him upwards. The blue around him pushed and pulled, sometimes helping and sometimes not. He had no idea how to navigate through the seiches, and the burning feeling in his chest was starting to hurt, badly. It was with a new sense of desperation that he strove to reach upwards. His body and instincts were telling him to go there, so it should be safe...

Hands shot up through the water, followed by his head with a wet gasp that trailed off in a choke. He spluttered and snorted, eager to get whatever the blue was out of his nose and lungs. Pain was evident in his body, in his hand, from his cuts. Adrenaline faded away and allowed him to notice the extremely salty taste in his mouth. He was confused, tired, extremely agitated and perhaps terrified. Thoughts appeared in his mind, forming questions. _Just where was he? What was going on?_

Eyes blinked open and took in the new world around. The blue surrounded him, but it was no longer harming him. His body relaxed enough that he didn't sink and even the slight rocking motion didn't seem so bad now. The blue seemed to be separated from another area of blue by a line, and curious, he tilted his head upwards. The space above him was blue, but it was a different shade, one that seemed to nag and tug at his heart. Something about that color reminded him of...of _something._

 _But he couldn't remember._

Tilting his head back down, he turned around. The blue stretched all around him, but at one direction, he saw something. It was quite hard to miss with how much it stood out. A strange thing was floating in the blue, just like he was. New colors, new sights, everything felt new to his blank memories, but not to his body or instincts. These urged him towards that strange thing, telling him that it would be safer there. It was a concept he desired, so he did.

It didn't take him that long to reach the thing. The blue started to disappear here, giving way to something that was much paler with a different texture. It was irritating as it stuck to him, giving a sensation of extreme discomfort. However, it was solid and allowed his feet to stand firmly, a feeling he found himself greatly appreciating.

Once he found his feet, he took the chance to look around once more. The fresh sights of the world before him sparked his curiosity. The darkness in his mind was pushed further away, and with that, his life on the island began.

* * *

PART 2

Several days passed by.

He saw many things during that time frame. He saw the glowing object in the blue space above fall and rise. He saw the blue space darken when the glowing object fell, giving way to smaller lights that filled his chest with a sense of nostalgia and contentment that he treasured, spending so much time simply gazing at those tiny lights until the blue space lightened once more.

He saw several creatures of so many shapes, sizes and colors, with different features, but they never sought to interact with him. Rather, they fled as soon as they noticed his presence, leaving him with an empty cold feeling in his heart that he hated.

For the first few days, those were some of the experiences he underwent. And those days were fine, compared to the later days when new sensations made themselves known. New sensations that were without a doubt unpleasant.

His chest ached. His body felt weak. It was as if his strength was leaving him with every breath he took.

He hated it. He hated this feeling so much. And he didn't want to admit it, but he felt afraid.

He wondered if he was going to...

Going to fade away like this...

In his shelter, one where that space he had been in at the very beginning had washed up at, he laid on the pale grains, back against stone walls and body curled up slightly. Eyes were dazed, staring into nothing as exhaustion racked his body. This feeling...

He hated it.

* * *

PART 3

More days passed by, and he found himself relieved as the terrible weakness started to recede. But that relief did not last long as a new feeling replaced it, one centered in his stomach this time. It felt hollow, and this hollow sensation made his stomach ache fiercely.

Instincts pushed his body to move, to use his remaining strength before he had none left. He slowly got up from the pale grains, a hand firmly against the stone wall to hold him up. With his instincts and a drive pushing him onward, to not give up, he exited his shelter and into the bright hot heat outside. His black pelt felt sweltering in the heat and it pushed him towards the cool shadows of the green.

Once he settled against rough brown bark, he let his instincts guide him. They led him deeper through the greenery, telling him to hide his presence. His quills stiffened up slightly as he moved, a strange tension making itself known. He felt awkward doing this, but his instincts had never failed him (for the most part; the first incident where they led him to punch open the green barrier was one such incident).

This time, the creatures he first saw when he arrived didn't run away, having not noticed him among them. And this time, instead of a desire for their companionship, a new desire made itself known. One that he was willing to divulge in as long as it eased this horrible nagging ache in his hollow empty stomach.

Creeping every so slowly, his black pelt blended in with the shadows, his red stripes too dirty to give him away. The brown-furred creature continued to graze, oblivious to his presence. It was only when he reached just a meter or so away from his quarry did it lift its head up, ears twitching and eyes roving around. To the creature, it couldn't see its hunter lurking just behind it, but its instincts screamed, telling it to _run, run, run, the hunter is near, run or die._

Now thoroughly panicked, it took off in a run. He merely growled and burst out of the shadows, scaring away the rest of the creatures while his garnet eyes locked onto his target. His strength had waned, but the ache in his stomach and his will drove him, pushed him.

It was the first time he hunted. It was the first time he chased down his prey all through the day, the creature eluding his grasp ( _he was so close though, so close that he could almost_ taste _it_ ) until the sun touched the sea.

It was the first time his claws sunk into flesh.

It was (not) the first time the crimson life-giving liquid smeared his fur and hands.

It was (not) the first time he felt full and content.

 _But he couldn't remember when_ was _the first time._

* * *

PART 4

Ever since his first taste of meat, he found another purpose to keep him going. The feeling of a full stomach was too pleasant to be deprived of, and as such, he hunted as soon as his stomach felt the same ache. Foolishly, he hunted more prey that he needed, thinking that if he had more to eat, he would never feel hunger again.

He paid dearly for his greed when the prey he couldn't eat rotted, attracting flies and making him feel terribly sick when he tried to eat. Another price was how his usual hunting grounds (a small area really, inhabited by a small herd of those creatures) ran dry of prey. Those were some of the worse weeks of his life as he searched desperately (though he couldn't wander far for fear of losing his way, and his own caution), the hunger coming back to haunt him. He only managed to pull through by bitterly scavenging on the rotten meat, biting back the urge to hurl it back up and keep it desperately in his stomach. His body was poisoned, his fur falling out and his strength so weak.

But somehow, he managed to survive, and when the prey finally returned, he learned his lesson. Over-hunting wouldn't get him anywhere. He needed to learn how much he could hunt and how to ration his food. He learned his limits (he learned that he had none, that he could probably survive off eating rotten meat, but only for a while before he, not his body, became sick of the taste). He was surely never going to forget those lessons.

* * *

PART 5

There were times when he felt as if he was being watched intensely.

Usually, that might be the case; the jungle was full of creatures that would stare at him motionlessly before fleeing when he approached too close or just plain staying motionless in hopes that he wouldn't notice them ( _they knew he was a predator, a hunter, the devourer of others, one who partook in flesh and meat_ ). But this gaze was unlike those creatures. It was not the gaze of a prey watching a predator.

It was the gaze of another predator watching potential competition.

And it never failed to unnerve him.

His quills tensed up when he felt that gaze once more. It drilled into his back, bringing pressure to the atmosphere. A quiet growl escaped him as he whirled around, searching for the source of that pinning gaze. It was never confrontational, but the way it kept staring at him was aggravating.

"...Where are you?" his voice rasped out, husky from long periods without use.

There was no response, but the gaze seemed to sharpen at his voice.

"I know you're there... What do you want from me?"

Again, no response.

He waited there for so long that the sun had fallen by the time he realized that the gaze was gone. It was only then that he felt comfortable enough to move, heading back to his cave shelter (the...container from when he first opened his eyes was still there, and thus, he felt that the cave was 'his' shelter).

It would not be the last time he felt that gaze. Thus, when that gaze came by once more...

He would find out. He would not let himself be scared off.

But the next day, the gaze was gone. The same on the following day, and for the rest of the days. It was a long time before he put it out of his thoughts, deciding to lay the matter at rest rather reluctantly. He had learned the hard way that it was better to let the sleeping beasts lie rather than provoke it.

* * *

PART 6

During his stay in the green jungle, he found that observation and experience were the best teachers.

The creatures that lived in the jungle knew their way around. They knew what to eat, when a storm was coming, where to find shelter, _how to survive._ And he learned that by watching them and copying what they did, he himself had a good chance of surviving.

And right now, that was what he was doing.

Hidden low to the ground, his eyes peered through the reeds, watching the long-legged creatures stand in the stream motionless. Their patience astounded him; they had been waiting at the same area for what seemed like eternity, never moving suddenly. He pondered on what they were doing. What was the purpose of their actions? How did it help them survive? By teaching patience?

The answer (finally) came to him when, in a motion that would be seen as swift to others (but not to him), the creature's pointed nose speared through the water and came back up with something wriggling in its grasp. He eyed the silvery creature hungrily while realizing that here was another food source he could exploit whenever his hunting grounds were empty.

(There were other prey he tried to catch. He even once tried to catch those long-legged creatures, and he failed miserably as they suddenly took off into the sky, surprising him immensely. He found out that those creatures had limbs that allowed them to achieve flight, and was dissuaded from trying again, at least, without sneaking up close enough.)

With his newfound discovery, he slunk away from the fishing birds, finding another spot in the stream to do the same.

* * *

PART 7

Patience was key.

Patience was a hunter in of itself.

But too much patience meant opportunities lost. And he was a firm believer of that.

Maybe too firm of a believer.

A frustrated growl slipped past his lips as the silvery _slippery_ creature wriggled out of his hands once more, splashing his face. He had given up on keeping himself dry (it was a lost battle before it even began). He was dripping wet, shivering whenever a cool breeze blow by and it was only his black fur trapping heat that kept him still waiting in the water, motionless once more.

He knew he could catch those swimming creatures. Those long-legged creatures struck swiftly, but he himself can strike even swifter, he knew it. The depth didn't bother him; he found it almost second nature how he could calculate just how deep the prey was. The only problems were that he wasn't patient enough to wait for the perfect opportunity, and that his fur wasn't suited to hold and trap slippery things. Oh, he knew he could utilize his claws, but _getting the claws into that slippery hide was not easy when they just kept wriggling like mad!_ Even his usual prey didn't struggle this much! Well, when they did, he could use his own body weight to pin them down.

But now, his prey was too small, too agile and, once more, too slippery!

He breathed through his nose, taking several breaths to calm himself. He was not going to get anything to eat if he just kept getting frustrated. Emotions might have been there to teach him, but there were times when they were a hindrance. This was one such moment, and he breathed out.

Now sufficiently calm enough to turn back to his task, he cast his eyes back to the water where the creatures were swimming around, _almost taunting him._

Another breath.

Breath came out in another soft whoosh as he prepared his hands. This time, he wasn't going to wait for the fish to still before sinking his claws in.

 _'Almost there...'_ he thought, eyeing one medium-sized creature that was swimming closer to his legs. It swam slowly, almost lazily as it poked at the stone-covered river bed for food. He waited just a few more seconds longer until the prey was close enough, before his hands darted out.

Claws first, fingers later. They sunk into the scales and he clenched his fingers, hooking his claws in. The prey struggled wildly, splashing water and causing so much disturbance that the rest of the creatures swam away. He couldn't worry about that now though. He had his prize in his grasp, and he wasn't letting go.

Once he got a firm enough grip, he waded out of the stream. The prey still wriggled and struggled against its fate, its mouth gasping. Soon fed up with the continued struggle, he slammed it against a rock. The sheer force was what did the job and the prey finally stilled.

A victorious grin crossed his muzzle as he nearly whooped in his joy. He finally caught it!

Too immersed in his glee, he didn't notice the gaze had been watching the entire time.

* * *

PART 8

Moons passed by (he called it moons because of how the moon would become round and full once every set of weeks, and it was another useful indicator of time). After he discovered (and mastered, though it was a bit of an empty boast since half of the time, the creatures kept escaping him) his second food source, he had taken to be even more adventurous. No longer did he stuck to his usual hunting grounds. Now, he was expanding, stalking through the forest with a quiet gait he unknowingly copied from the prey he hunted and the predators he observed.

He started from his cave, hugging the coast as he headed north. His hunting grounds were to the east, somewhere further away from the stone wall that seemed to cut the island in half. As he was to explore, he decisively avoided that direction and continued heading up. It was only once he got far enough that he turned towards the jungle.

Here, life was strangely scarce. There were not as many prey items as his old hunting grounds, but he saw some signs that he recognized from his own behavior. These areas were definitely inhabited once, but the lack of creatures showed that they had all been either driven out or killed; signs of over-hunting. And as such, he came to the conclusion that these areas already had their own predator.

And to hunt out all the prey like this, in a much wider area than his own, it showed that this predator was not one to be messed with.

Taking the safer route, he headed in a different direction, away from those grounds.

As he hiked onward, he soon came across a stream, one that was bigger. With a sigh of content, he decided to take a break. Settling down on the stone-covered bank, he took a drink and a look around the surroundings. The stream looked mostly similar to the one he hunted before; smooth stones covered the bed and banks, stretching for a while before being overtaken by dirt and plants. There were those scaly prey as well.

For a moment, he debated whether he should hunt. Right now, his stomach was not full, but it was not hollow either. Taking that as a sign, he settled for just observing his surroundings, taking the time to memorize the layout of the land. He found memorizing to be an activity he enjoyed, especially since he found out that he could remember things more often as the moons passed by.

However, he had forgotten his earliest days. And somehow, that simple motion of forgetting something sent shivers down his spine.

 _'I don't want to forget...'_

 _ **'I don't want to forget.'**  
_

 _ ** _'IDON'TWANTTOFORGET!'_**_

A pained gasp escaped him as the words seemed to burn right into his mind. His vision flashed and he found himself clutching the stones on the ground in a tight grip. He closed his eyes, almost clenching them shut, as he strove to regain his composure. Just what was _that?_

A loud splash broke through his thoughts and his head shot up. Garnet eyes glared at his surroundings, his disheveled quills bristling. Breathing out through his nose, he quietly stood up and followed the source of the splash, ears twitching as several splashes followed.

He came to a bend in the stream. With another breath, he carefully looked around the corner, and his eyes widened.

A creature unlike any others he had ever seen before stood in the stream. It looked like one of those large spotted predators, but much, much, _much bigger._ And instead of fur and spots, it was black with red markings. Powerful legs decorated with spines arching out from the elbows to the ankles, broad shoulders and a back that sloped downwards due to shorter hind legs, ending in a long tail that ended in a flat fan.

An arched neck, lined with numerous spines that slightly resembled his own (the spines on the sides curled upwards while those down the middle curved downwards, and were streaked with red just like his). A skull-like head from which six red eyes glared out into the water. A pair of grey ears twitched irritably on top of the creature's head, while its jaws were slightly open, dripping with water.

The creature was unique, even more unique than any he had seen. There was something about it that didn't fit into the green jungle. Sure, it had all the hallmarks of a predator, but the coloration, the appearance, they were all too...too...too unfitting for their surroundings.

A huff from the creature broke him out of his thoughts. Remembering that this was a predator, he warily crouched lower, ears pinned flat on his head. Deciding to observe from a safe distance, he watched as the creature's bright red tail swished slightly before stilling. It seemed to loom over the water, those red eyes watching something in the depths. Then, the creature's neck stretched out and its jaws snapped in the water. When it brought its head back up though, there was nothing caught in those teeth.

Something about the scene seemed rather familiar, especially when the creature huffed and puffed, red nostrils flaring in anger. And he remembered. His first attempts at fishing. _'Is it trying to do the same?'_

Rather curious, he stepped closer. He didn't step on any sticks or even made a sound, but nonetheless, the creature's eyes darted over to him and he froze when he felt that gaze.

It was the same gaze from before. The one that followed him for moons before relenting on the day he spoke to it.

"You..." he growled, a slight anger stirring up. It didn't burn as bright as it did, but rather smoldered with resentment.

The creature stared at him longer before turning its gaze away, a sign of non-confrontation.

"That's it?" he couldn't help but ask. "After following me around all those moons ago, I spoke up and that's it?"

A soft snort and a nod, actions that surprised him. During the entire time he had been here, none of the other creatures he met displayed the same intelligence as he (and apparently this black-and-red beast) did. "You can understand me?"

A nod, though it was slightly exasperated. And unbidden, a voice echoed in his head.

"Of course I can understand you. I am not some dumb animal, thank you very much."

He froze in shock. His mind initially went to the thought that perhaps there was another being with them, but when the words caught up to him, he stared at the creature. Those words were too coincidental to be from someone else other than the beast. "Did you...did you just speak inside my head?"

"...You can hear me?!" At the widened eyes staring back, the beast's ears twitched excitedly. "You can! That means, oh my, that means! But how? I have never seen a Black Arm like you... Yes, you have our colors and there are some similarities...but otherwise, you have taken a completely different shape."

"Wait, wait, what is this all about? Black Arm? What are you talking about?" he asked, confused and wary of the beast's words.

"That is what I am; a Black Arm. And as you can hear me, it means you are one too. Only fellow Black Arms can hear each other in the same manner as you do. However...you don't seem to share the ability to talk to me this way. Maybe you are not completely a Black Arm..." the creature, the Black Arm, mused. "At least, I am thankful that my hunch paid off. You are no intruder or enemy to us."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Have I given you reasons not to?"

A pointed look was all he gave in reply to that obvious question, and the Black Arm's skull distorted into an expression of guilt. "Right... But please understand. You are an intruder on the island. I have no idea whether you are friend or foe, prey or not, and as such, I decided to keep an eye on you. Someone has to..." The last part was muttered quietly, but there was no escaping the mental thoughts and he still heard it. "Anyway, since I see now that you are one of us, you are a friend, an ally. And whether you know it or not, you have been quite helpful."

He gave the Black Arm a perplexed look. How could he have helped it if he had only just met it today?

"You see, I saw you hunting in the stream. We have never done that before. But you did and you managed to even catch those fish!" A displeased expression appeared on the Black Arm's face, but its words seemed to contrast what its expression was showing. "I want to learn how to do the same...though as you can probably see, I am not doing so well..."

He nodded, unable to stop himself from sympathizing with the Black Arm. And unbidden, he spoke up. "You'll need to be patient, but only wait for the right opportunity. Don't wait too long that the fish lose interest and swim away. And don't loom over too much; they can see your shadow and they'll swim away if they notice."

The Black Arm's eyes lit up at that and the beast turned its attention back to the water. However, when it tried to catch the silvery creature it called 'fish', it didn't yield any more results than the previous captures.

He couldn't stop himself from smirking at the annoyed expression on the Black Arm's face. "Here, let me show you."

And with that, the two spent the next few hours fishing together.

By the time those hours passed, the Black Arm was smirking (an expression it copied from him, to his surprise), a pile of fish stacked neatly next to it. Both of them were dripping wet, but they didn't seem to care. He was also smirking (though someone else would say it looked more like a grin than a smirk). While fishing, the two had turned it into a game and chased the fish together, and they learned that it was rather fun to chase fish.

"This is great," the Black Arm hummed as it appraised the stack of fish. "This will be enough to feed the pups... Thank you for your help."

"...Your welcome," he replied. It could be the lack of communication during the long moons, the subconscious desire for company, the feeling of loneliness that he pushed away for the sake of survival, but those words came to him easily.

"I'll need to take this back now..."

"Will I see you again?"

He frowned when the question slipped out of his mouth. "Not that I-."

"Sure!" The Black Arm snorted at the surprised look on his face. "Of course you will see me again. I have more hunting to do. I'll be at this same spot same time tomorrow."

"Alright then..."

With that, the Black Arm gathered up the fish, holding them up by their tails. As it turned and stalked back inside the jungle, he heard it spoke one more thing.

"My name is Red-Tail. What's yours?"

He blinked in surprise, and without further prompt, his name rang in the air for the first time in moons.

"Shadow. My name's Shadow."

* * *

PART 9

The next moons that passed by were filled with interactions, interactions with Red-Tail. He couldn't get tired of meeting with the Black Arm, always looking forward to their long talks. Red-Tail was knowledgeable about the jungle, telling him everything from what the correct words were ("That 'long-legged creature' is a heron, and those 'slippery creatures' are fish. Shadow, you can't keep calling them 'creature' or 'prey'. It gets confusing after a while!") to the tricks and tips of navigating through a thick jungle. They spent time hunting together, and he would tell Red-Tail what he himself had learned, such as how hunting too much was harmful and it was best to ration food, better to be just slightly hungry rather than starve.

"I wish our leader thinks that way," Red-Tail snorted once he told the Black Arm. "It is his fault that our pack is starving."

"What is a pack?"

"A group of members of the same species, working together and living together. But in this case, our pack is pathetic!" The bright red tail lashed through the air in anger. "We only have seven members left, and four of them are elders. There are seven starving pups in the den, and at this rate, our pack is going to die a fool's death! And all because our leader couldn't lead us properly!"

In Red-Tail's anger, the Black Arm spilled everything to him. "Black-Claw couldn't care less about the pack. All he cares about is being the leader, being reassured that he alone rules the pack. He didn't reign the members in. He didn't keep them in order. And as such, the pack members were without guidance, acting foolishly and dying by their mistakes. Our pack is starving Shadow. Black-Claw doesn't care though. He might even be satisfied if he died being the leader."

"If that is the case, why don't you do something about it?"

"Because we can't!" Red-Tail's frustration was palpable at this rate. "Black-Claw may not be a good leader, but he is the strongest among us. The elders are too old; they won't be able to kill Black-Claw in combat, let alone kill him. And even if they had the strength, I don't think they would be motivated or ambitious enough. They had given up. And the other Black Arm in the pack is Sun-Spoor, and she is the only one around to take care of the pups, so she couldn't risk her life in fighting for leadership. And I..."

He narrowed his eyes at the silence coming from the Black Arm. "And what about you? Judging from what you said, you seem to be the only suitable candidate left to take care of the pack..." he trailed off, suggesting that Red-Tail answer him.

"I can't... As ashamed as I am to admit it, I am weaker than Black-Claw. Not only is he much stronger and bigger than I am, he is several years ahead of me in age. I do not have much fighting experience Shadow. I am only fifteen years old," Red-Tail admitted, six red eyes closing in shame. "And with our pack in its current state, there is no one I could fight with to test myself. If I had nothing to lose, I would certainly try, but with the pups and Sun-Spoor... If I am gone, who would take care of them?"

He could see the sadness in the Black Arm's eyes as Red-Tail spoke of the other Black Arms. It was as clear as day that Red-Tail wanted to do _something,_ but the Black Arm also had several things on the line. Red-Tail's life wouldn't be the only thing lost in the fight.

But he couldn't let it happen this way. Red-Tail was his friend, his companion, and he knew that the Black Arm had what it took to be a leader. He was not going to let his friend's efforts and worries go to waste.

"If what you need is a sparring partner, why not me?"

Red-Tail looked at Shadow in shock, before wincing. "I'm sorry Shadow, but...you aren't exactly the opponent I had in mind when I thought of practicing."

He narrowed his eyes. True, he may not be as big as Red-Tail, but that didn't mean he couldn't teach the Black Arm. Experience had taught him that everything was a lesson unto itself, no matter how strange or out-of-way it was. "Why don't you decide that after a spar?"

Red-Tail was reluctant, but he pressed the issue until the Black Arm agreed.

It was a short fight, one he was the winner of.

"How?" Red-Tail gasped as he moved away, allowing the Black Arm to get up.

"I am just of a strong opponent as you are, Red-Tail," he explained, eyes narrowed and serious. "Yes, I may not be as big as you are, but I have the strength and the speed. If you manage to catch up to my speed, I can assure you, you would be able to defeat Black-Claw. Strength isn't everything. Speed can be just of a factor in a fight, and cunning as well. Outsmart your opponent, just like how I did when I feinted my attacks. Make use of your surroundings. Fighting isn't just a contest of strength. It is more than that..."

Red-Tail listened to his words, taking them to heart. When the Black Arm had sufficiently recovered, he suggested another spar. Only this time, rather than beating Red-Tail, he instead tutored him, explaining his moves and telling the Black Arm how to react, how to fight, how to think on the fly. Like a scene between a mentor and his student. And as the session continued, Red-Tail felt something welling up.

For the Black Arms, to be a leader was something more than being the strongest. It meant being wise, being stern enough to reign order in the pack. It meant caring about the members, helping them along. All those qualities, the Black Arm saw in him.

For a moment...just for a brief moment, Red-Tail entertained the thought before pushing it away. _'No, no matter how he could be...I will not risk his life. Being a leader is not worth dying for, and I refuse to put Shadow in that situation. But still...'_

 _'He could be a great leader.'_

* * *

PART 10

The weather had taken a turn for the worse. Grey clouds rumbled menacingly as they shrouded the blue sky, casting everything in shadow. The wind whistled ominously, and the scent of incoming rain was sharp in his nose. His pace quickened as the need to get back to his shelter rose. He didn't want to be caught in the rain. The first time he did, he had been miserable and wet, unable to even dry himself as the rain continued on through the night. And not wanting to experience it again, he took the initiative to get back to shelter before the rain came.

His feet flew across the sand. The heat barely bothered him, his soles now calloused and used to the temperature. The run back to his cave was thankfully shortened due to his speed. While it was some distance between his cave and the stream that was his and Red-Tail's meeting spot, his speed negated it for the most part. And just as the first strike of lightning flashed across the sky, he reached his cave.

The wind was blowing even fiercer, the whistles sharp and cutting in his ears. The thunder rumbled and roared, accentuating the flashes and bolts of light cutting across the grey sky. The light show was the first he had seen in his time on the island (the moons had mostly been clear and warm, though there had been some moons were the heat was unbearable), and it entranced him. There was power behind the scene, the force of nature that he couldn't deny. For several minutes, all he did was watch the light show in awe.

But soon, the scent of rain grew stronger and the clouds burst open in a downpour. Unwilling to get wet and cold, he huddled deeper in his cave, leaving the light show. His pelt had grown so long that it was quite helpful to keep him warm, but a troublesome thing to dry out. As such, with nothing to do for the moment, he proceeded to wait out the storm, burying his muzzle into the white fluff on his chest (which had grown so long that he could use it to keep his nose warm).

The sound of the rain hitting the ground felt calming to him. The sheets of water falling over the entrance was a pretty sight, and the thunder did little to scare him. Rather, experiencing nature right at this moment, safe in his cave, felt soothing. Unbidden, his eyes started falling shut…

 _Sirens. The foreign sound blared in his ears, over and over. They melded with the fast-paced beating of his heart, the swish-swoosh sound of his feet and the sheer sense of desperation surging in his veins. He knew he had to keep moving. He had to. He couldn't stop, not now. Not when his everything was at stake. No, he had to keep moving!_

 _But there were enemies, faceless and shrouded in shadows. They blocked his way. He would not allow them. He blasted past them, not even caring as he punched and kicked ferociously that the power behind his attacks might be too much for the obstacles, because that was what they were. Obstacles to be_ eliminated.

 _"Shadow!"_

 _The voice called out his name, and something inside his chest burst to follow the call. It howled and raged in his chest, and he obeyed._

 _But before he could, his already-confused vision darkened until he saw nothing. There was nothing at all, only a void that tore at his heart. Suddenly, he couldn't remember what had happened. What was going on? Where was he?_

 _"Sa...na...ra... Shadow…"_

 _BANG!_

A roll of thunder startled him awake, the sound coinciding with the horrible bang in his head. He shook it, feeling disorientated. The fading sense of drowsiness told him that he had been dreaming…but of what?

He couldn't remember.

His hands unfolded from his knees and settled to rest on the ground, only to come to a startling conclusion. The coldness seeping through his fur brought him back to earth, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that his cave was flooded. Rain and the rising tide were against him as the space kept filling with water until it reached his chest. He quickly stood up and wasted no time in hurrying outside.

As he stepped onto dry (well, drier and not-flooded) land, he was immediately blasted by the fierce howling wind and the pelting rain. The force behind the droplets was harsh and he could barely keep his eyes open without getting them stung from the rainwater and wind. Shaking his head to fruitlessly shake off the water, he kept his face down as he pushed his way through the wind, heading for the next source of shelter his instincts knew; the jungle.

He stuck close to the stone wall in which his now-flooded cave was situated. The wall's solidity helped him keep himself grounded. Amidst the trees, the wind felt weaker than out in the open and he sighed in relief. But he didn't linger long. He needed to find shelter to wait out the storm, and if anything, he didn't want to be stuck outside should the storm last for more than a day.

With that, he managed to find himself a smaller shelter in the space between a large tree's buttress roots. The hollow at the base of the tree was empty and he set out to occupy it before some other creature did. It was small, cramped, but drier than out there. He would take what he could get.

And as the storm continued, the memory of the dream (or was it a nightmare) faded.

* * *

PART 11

"Shadow? Shadow! Are you alright?"

The familiar voice stirred him out of his doze. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the irritating crust, he opened them to see Red-Tail's face peering worriedly into the shelter he was curled up in.

"Shadow, come on. You can't stay here. The storm is just going to get worse," Red-Tail frantically spoke. "We need to get you someplace safer and warmer."

"I don't know where that is though," he hissed back out, feeling a cold wind brush through his wet fur and sending chills down his spine. "The only shelter I know is my cave, and that is flooded."

"...I...I don't know any other shelters either. The caves where you used to stay are the only ones I know... But..."

He knew that look. Red-Tail was thinking of something that could be reasonable or completely crazy, depending on one's perspective of course. "What is it?" he asked, wanting to know so that he could decide which of the two, reasonable or crazy, Red-Tail's idea was. If it was the former, he would gladly take it. If it were the latter...

A spray of rain hit his face and he decided that he would take the idea even if it was crazy, as long as it was better than his current situation.

"...You could come back with me to our den." At his shocked and pointed look, Red-Tail continued, "Of course, I'm not planning on telling the others. I'll just...sneak you in and let you stay in one of the smaller caves, just until the storm passes. And after that, I'll sneak you back out and no one would know better!"

He pondered over the idea. Deciding that while it was crazy, it was not too crazy to be impossible, he accepted Red-Tail's idea. "Alright. So, how are you going to sneak me in?"

"...Just wait here!"

Red-Tail then took off in a hurry, leaving him to huddle back inside the small cramped space to avoid the sudden wind and rain that came now that the Black Arm wasn't there blocking the opening. He then proceeded to wait for Red-Tail's return...

The fact that it did not take long was surprising, but the fact that Red-Tail brought _another Black Arm_ was the most shocking. "Red-Tail, what are you doing?" he hissed quietly, not wanting to alert the other Black Arm, but too agitated to keep himself from not saying something.

"I'm telling you the truth, Sun-Spoor! Shadow is real!"

"I'm not following you, Red-Tail. Because a Black Arm hybrid is not exactly something one would find suddenly. And another thing that is shocking is that you apparently knew he is here for so long, yet said nothing! Not even a report to Black-Claw! Do you not know how bad it could be if he found out you kept this a secret?"

"Which is why he isn't going to find out."

"And you're expecting me to go along with this."

"...I know you have more at stake than I do if Black-Claw finds out about this, and this is probably a crazy idea and that there is a better situation out there, but-!"

"I'll do it."

There was silence from both parties (Red-Tail and the eavesdropper), before Red-Tail's face seemed to stretch in an imitation of a smile. "Thanks Sun-Spoor." The Black Arm then turned in his direction and called out, "Shadow, come on out. This is Sun-Spoor. She's a friend."

"..." He carefully climbed out of the space, ignoring the stare he received from the other Black Arm.

"...OK, Shadow is real, but I still don't believe the Black-Arm-hybrid part."

"You better believe it," he spoke up, surprising Sun-Spoor. "And we can talk about my 'Black-Arm-hybrid part' later. Right now, can we get out of this storm?"

* * *

PART 12

The journey to the den was a tense one. He couldn't hear what Red-Tail and Sun-Spoor were saying. Well, technically, he could hear their barks and growls, but he couldn't understand what the heck they were saying, though there was that nagging feeling that they were probably talking about him...

He remained quiet though, not wanting to draw more attention and was more focused on his current situation, which was basically get inside the Black Arms' den, weather through the storm and then get out, all without any other Black Arms noticing him. No pressure. As far as he remembered from Red-Tail's words, the only adult Black Arms were Red-Tail and Sun-Spoor. The rest were elders that apparently slept most of the day and pups that were still too young to communicate. So he should be safe...as long as Black-Claw didn't notice him.

No pressure. No pressure at all.

Soon, they arrived. He eyed the clearing that was too barren and the small hidden entrance at the very back where the clearing ended touching the stone wall. Red-Tail and Sun-Spoor pressed tighter together with him sandwiched in between and hidden by their large bulk. "Keep your head down," Red-Tail hissed quietly. "We'll get in the den, find a small cave for you to hide in and that will be it...hopefully."

 _'Hopefully,'_ he agreed.

It was heart-pounding when they had to go in. The entrance was only big enough for one Black Arm, so they had to enter quickly. Red-Tail slipped in first and he followed quickly. Sun-Spoor slipped in behind him and as soon as the yellow-striped Black Arm did, they moved back to their previous positions.

With the storm still raging overhead, there wasn't much light inside the cave despite the numerous holes littering the stone wall. Rain splashed through, forming puddles on the stone cold floor. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and took in the cave. Unlike what was a normal natural cave, this one had the vibe of being carved out by someone. There were no cave formations; it was just a huge cavern-shaped space inside the wall with smooth walls.

Further back inside the cave, far away from the dripping holes and the lashing rain, were the other Black Arms. Four of them were large, much, much larger than Red-Tail who was already huge compared to him. He deduced that those must be the elders, an easy conclusion to come to since they were huddling together in a group and looking duller than the grey lighting was making them. Sleepy glazed-over eyes did not take notice of the two (ahem, three) entering the cave.

"Do you think he should stay with the pups? Black-Claw doesn't bother with the pups, so he might not come by."

"...It's a bit too risky though. It isn't as if Black-Claw _never_ comes to the pups' cave. No, I think something out of the way might be better. Besides, Sun-Spoor, I don't think Shadow is keen on being bothered. He wanted to avoid drawing attention, and I think a commotion caused by the pups would definitely attract attention..."

"You're right... In that case, I think I know a good place."

Sun-Spoor subtly nudged him, directing him towards the very back of the cave. The trio stepped quietly, huddled together to avoid any sort of detection no matter how unlikely. As they tip-toed pass the elders, they nearly froze when one of them snorted. Dull-orange nostrils flared, before seeming to brighten up. The sleep-glazed eyes started to clear, the orange depths glowing like smoldering embers, and for the first time, one of the elders looked almost lively (as lively as it could be).

"Red-Tail...and Sun-Spoor, right?" the elder's raspy voice creaked, doing little to reassure him and the Black Arms. "...I see you brought company..."

Red-Tail nearly hissed out loud when Sun-Spoor stepped on the Black Arm's tail, a warning to keep quiet and not spill out anything from the unexpected response from the elder. Once Red-Tail was silenced, Sun-Spoor carefully spoke, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Fire-Streak. We haven't brought back anyone."

"Yes you did. I can smell him... He is of alpha-blood...not as strong as I remember, but there is no mistaking that scent..." A deep sigh rattled through the air as the elder's eyes closed in content. "It has been so long since I have seen a _proper_ alpha. Come closer, would you?"

"...Fire-Streak, could you please keep this a secret from Black-Claw?" Red-Tail pleaded, unable to hide him now as he stepped forward, closer to the elder. "Black-Claw might not take too kindly to Shadow's presence here."

"An understatement Red-Tail. Black-Claw will NOT take Shadow's presence at all... After all, he is more suited to be a leader. The Black Arms are more likely to follow him than Black-Claw, and that little upstart would not take this sitting down," Fire-Streak retorted while those ember-eyes locked onto his form. "Shadow...a name from the past, back when we distinguish ourselves with proper names rather than these description-based names we have taken out of necessity. Indeed...his alpha blood is the original, far, far, back from the time we haven't evolved on this planet..."  


"Fire-Streak...you don't think-!"

Fire-Streak knew what Red-Tail meant by that, and as much as the elder regretted to say it, the young Black Arm should know the full consequences of when Black-Claw eventually discovered him. "As soon as Black-Claw lays his eyes on Shadow, he will know. He is of a younger generation than us, but he hasn't forgotten like this generation. His instincts and conscious still remember. He will know, and he will kill Shadow to keep his leader position."

"I won't let that happen!" Red-Tail snarled.

"Oh, it is bound to happen, if you don't hurry."

All four heads whipped around to the second elder who spoke. "Black-Claw is coming," the elder offered, gesturing topaz-colored eyes towards the entrance. Through the rain curtain falling over the opening, they could see a vague black shape stomping over.

"Move, now!" Sun-Spoor hissed, abandoning all pretense of hiding him. The Black Arm pushed him towards the back of the cave where there was a tinier cave carved into the wall. "Stay here. We'll cover for you."

"But what about the elders?" he asked lowly. "Are they going to tell?"

"We won't," the topaz-eyed elder snorted, hearing the question. "This is the most exciting thing that has happened in our lives, and we are going to see what happens. We won't interfere."

Red-Tail gestured Sun-Spoor to sit in front of the tiny cave, in hopes of blocking him from view. They huddled together, closing their eyes and feigning sleep. Only the frantic twitching of their ears would give away the state of their very active minds as they waited anxiously.

The stomping of the large Black Arm seemed to echo within the cave as Black-Claw entered, dark crimson eyes scanning his surroundings. Nostrils flared, he seemed to take in the scents of the cave. Everyone (as in Red-Tail, Sun-Spoor and himself; the elders were extremely placid and devoid of any sign of anxiety) seemed to be holding their breath, he even more so since he couldn't see what was happening unlike the two Black Arms.

Black-Claw snorted and shook his head, turning towards one side of the cave wall where a pile of grass and leaves were. Like a king, he lounged on top of the bedding, putting his head on his folded arms and yawning leisurely. Without another word, the Black Arm fell asleep, breathing even and calm.

A collective sigh of relief escaped the three. "That was close...too close!" Red-Tail breathed out quietly in hopes of not waking Black-Claw.

"We have to get Shadow out of here as soon as the storm's over," Sun-Spoor hissed, tail tip lashing against the ground in stress.

He and Red-Tail agreed. He needed to get out of here as soon as he could. But for now, all he could do was sleep and wait out the storm...

* * *

PART 13

"Shadow? Wake up, the storm's over."

Those were the blessed words that immediately snapped him to attention. "We're leaving."

Red-Tail nodded fervently in agreement. He slowly got out, stretching out his limbs to get rid of the ache before sticking close to the Black Arm. Sun-Spoor was currently missing though. "She's in the pups' cave, taking care of them," Red-Tail explained when noticing his confused expression as they carefully stepped through the cave and squeezed out of the entrance. "Black-Claw went out just a few minutes ago. He doesn't come back quickly, so I say this is the best time to-."  


When Red-Tail's voice silenced, he knew something was wrong.

When he heard the familiar stomping sounds, most of his doubts and hopes flew out of the window.

When he heard Red-Tail hiss out the name, he nearly exclaimed to vent out his frustration.

"Black-Claw…"

And sure enough, right in the clearing, the large Black Arm stood. He hadn't seen Black-Claw when he first came to the cave, his view blocked by Red-Tail and Sun-Spoor, but he had no doubt that this was Black-Claw; other than the obvious visual indicator of his namesakes, he was huge, towering even over Red-Tail who was already large. He was only dwarfed in size by the elders. The markings on his body were much smaller though, making him appear nearly completely black. Only faint outlines of a dark sickly crimson could be seen.

Black-Claw's eyes locked onto Red-Tail, distaste and begrudging tolerance shining in those depths. "Red-Tail," Black-Claw hissed in reply. "I'm surprised to see you here. You have been spending so much of your time away from the den... I wonder what is so interesting that you would not return until long after the sun has set."

"I have been searching for prey," Red-Tail explained curtly.

"Hmph!" Black-Claw huffed. It was true though; sure, Red-Tail visited him, but they did hunt together before. And more often than not, Red-Tail brought back food for the pack. It was the only reason Black-Claw hadn't killed off the potential contender for his leadership; there was no reason he could use, not when Red-Tail's actions were seen as helping the pack

Black-Claw turned around, as if to leave, before he suddenly turned around and lashed out at Red-Tail. Surprised by the sudden move, both he and Red-Tail jumped away instinctively, and Black-Claw hissed victoriously. "I knew something was up... And that scent..."

 _'Great,'_ he thought viciously as he straightened up. Refusing to show weakness, he stood tall and proud, glaring back at Black-Claw.

"Black-Claw, don't-!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Black-Claw snapped, his jaws barely missing the smaller Black Arm as Red-Tail darted away. "Right now...I proclaim a challenge! A fight to see who will become the leader, once and for all!"

"NO!"

But it was too late. Black-Claw roared out his challenge and something inside of Shadow roared right back, rising up to accept the challenge. The blood in his veins was boiling as the other Black Arms gathered around to watch. Red-Tail was being held back by the elders, their larger size easily keeping him down. "You know you can't interfere now Red-Tail," Fire-Streak rumbled, being the one to hold Red-Tail down. "The fight to become a leader. Interference means death, and we won't hesitate to carry out the order."

"You just want Black-Claw out of the way! That's why you're letting this happen! You just want to put Shadow in the leadership position!" Red-Tail screamed in outrage. "Do you want him _killed?!_ The fight for the leadership is a fight to the death! Shadow would get killed!"

"Indeed he will," Black-Claw agreed menacingly, but Shadow remained unaffected by the malice. Instead, he looked at Red-Tail, locking gazes with the Black Arm. He could see the sheer worry and panic in Red-Tail's eyes, and those emotions both warmed and chilled him; warmed because Red-Tail _cared,_ but chilled because Red-Tail doubted him.

"Red-Tail, I showed you once," Shadow told him quietly, catching his attention. "And here, I will show you again."

With that said, he turned towards Black-Claw, baring his sharp canines in a toothy challenging smirk. It was enough of a gesture to get the fight started.

* * *

PART 14

Black-Claw charged towards Shadow, jaws wide open and claws stretched out. But Shadow was superior to any of the Black Arms in speed, and he easily dodged the blow. Then, before Black-Claw could react, Shadow lashed out, his own claws coming out to scratch at the black hide.

It was more of a taunt than anything. Experience from fights with Red-Tail showed that the black areas of their bodies were actually black leathery armor; it was their 'markings' that were their weak spots, because they were the exposed areas of skin that the armor did not cover, making them look like markings. That, and their underside, covered only by a layer of skin and fur.

Black-Claw roared indignantly at being hit, even if it wasn't a hurting blow. He turned around towards Shadow and charged again, to which Shadow privately snorted at. Black Arms were strong and fast, but their fighting styles were all done at close range. As long as Shadow stayed out of that range, he could tire the Black Arm out and easily defeat him.

Which was what he proceeded to do. Try as Black-Claw might, he couldn't get a grasp on Shadow. The smaller faster opponent was darting around, feinting attacks and dodging charges before dealing his own damage, and the strength behind his punches were not to be underestimate, especially when they hit the soft underside. Black-Claw shrieked when Shadow, in a surprising maneuver, fell back onto the ground just as the Black Arm charged. The underside was exposed and Shadow clawed at it viciously. Blood spurted out and the pain caused Black-Claw to kick out.

Shadow grunted as the hind legs came at him. He barely dodged the full impact, and the results were obvious. Those sharp claws cut through his fur and skin, leaving him with bleeding gashes just as he had done to Black-Claw. The two backed away from each other, taking note of the other's status before charging again.

With Shadow injured, his speed decreased. It was only a bit, but it seemed to make more difference than anticipated as Black-Claw started landing more blows. True, there were dodged, but not completely. Gashes appeared on Shadow's body and now, it was he on the defense and Black-Claw on the attack. The Black Arm knew this all too well and hissed gleefully when he managed to copy Shadow's feinting maneuver. He pretended to charge at Shadow from the left, but just as Shadow moved to the right, his head snapped around.

Shadow roared in pain and anger when Black-Claw's jaws met their mark and clamped onto his arm. The sharp teeth had no resistance as they bit through, blood gushing out from the wound. _'I need to get him to let me go, now!'_ In a flash, his free hand reached out and grabbed onto one of Black-Claw's ears. It was with vengeance as he used his strength to rip it right off.

The unexpected pain from his missing ear caused Black-Claw's jaws to loosen slightly, and Shadow exploited that moment by letting go of the ripped appendage and using the freed hand to attack at the exposed neck. His claws only managed to dig in lightly though before Black-Claw retreated.

Shadow took a moment to breathe. Blood was freely flowing from his wound, but to his surprise, the injury seemed to be healing as well, much, much quicker than he thought. It was not a sudden heal where the injury just vanished, but he noticed skin slowly knitting itself back up, closing the wound. It would take several precious minutes before the wound was completely covered though. _'I'll need to strategize, come up with something...'_

Black-Claw charged once more, but this time, unlike before, he charged in expectation of Shadow dodging him. _'Then I'll do something he doesn't expect!'_ With a grunt, he copied Black-Claw's action, unable to see the surprise flash across the Black Arm's face as he ducked past Black-Claw's legs and lowered his head. Hands reached out to slam against Black-Claw's chest and with all of his strength, he shoved hard. Black-Claw stumbled, and Shadow landed some more deep gashes before he had to move away.

There was an angry roar as the Black Arm attacked, but this time, it was his turn to do something surprising. Shadow yelped when Black-Claw kicked out, sending a spray of dirt and gravel into his face and eyes. Taking that split second, the Black Arm finally managed to slam his entire weight and body into the smaller opponent, sending him flying towards the stone wall. With a loud thud, Shadow slammed into the wall, breath leaving him in a pained gasp. He then fell back to the ground, landing face-first.

And he didn't get back up.

* * *

PART 15

"Shadow!"

"I win..." Black-Claw hissed gleefully as he stalked towards Shadow. He took a few seconds to bask in his victory, staring down at the fallen form of his foe. Blood flowed freely from the numerous gashes Shadow left behind, signs of how much he had actually damaged the Black Arm, but Black-Claw felt too jubilant to be mad. "I will be the leader of this pack!"

His jaw reached down, ready to snap Shadow's neck and rip it clean off his shoulders. But even with death so near, Shadow didn't even stir.

Red-Tail watched in shock, everything flashing too quickly. He roared and shrieked, bit and clawed and struggled even harder against the elders. "Shadow! Shadow, wake up! Shadow!" he roared, not wanting his friend to be killed. Leadership was never worth getting killed! It wasn't worth anything! Red-Tail had lost faith in leaders, having grown up under Black-Claw's reign. He didn't want this to happen!

Black-Claw seemed to revel in Red-Tail's misery. "He isn't going to wake up anytime soon, Red-Tail. And after this...he _won't wake up at all!"_

But before Black-Claw could deliver the final fatal blow, there was a sudden blur of black. Dark crimson eyes widened in shock as blazing garnet glared at him.

That was the last sight the Black Arm had before Shadow lashed out. His claws were fully extended and they found their deadly mark. They sunk into the vulnerable neck. A primal roar echoed in the clearing as Shadow _ripped out Black-Claw's throat._ The soft skin had no chance as Black-Claw's throat was torn clean off. Blood choked the Black Arm and bled freely.

Shadow then finished it off by grabbing Black-Claw's head and with all of his strength, he _wrenched the head forcefully._

 _CRACK!_

With that sickening sound, Black-Claw fell, defeated and dead.

Silence only lasted for a few seconds before all the elders roared to the sky, a praise to their new leader. "Black-Claw is defeated! He is no longer the leader! From this day forth, a new leader has taken his place. May he reign the pack to glory once more! All hail Shadow!" The mental roar was just as loud, echoing in Shadow's head and bringing a slight sense of disbelief. He had never expected any of this to happen. He had expected it would be Red-Tail's name being hailed by the Black Arms, not his.

But reality was a different story. And all because of one stormy day that changed everything. Shadow was now the leader of the Black Arms.

* * *

PART 16

Years flew by. The days of the old were forgotten as new days replaced them. For the first few months, Shadow was kept busy, watching after the pups, scouting out the territory and remarking it, going on hunting trips with Red-Tail and the elders and teaching the Black Arms what he knew. With his guidance, the pack started flourishing once more. The seven pups grew up, mated and the day the next generation was born was a day to be celebrated.

Red-Tail and Sun-Spoor became mates as well, and through the years, they had several litters. Soon, the Black Arm pack grew in size. The seven pups were now the sub-leaders, each having their own squad of Black Arms to lead. Each day, Shadow sent them out on patrols and a once-a-week hunting party. Most of the time, they had nothing new to report.

But today, there was something _new._

"A new creature on the island?"

"Yes. It has fur bluer than the sky, stands on two legs and looks rather similar to you," the scout reported, her tail flicking eagerly. "It just fell from the sky, landing on the trees and scampering around them like a monkey, but it is much, much faster."

Shadow was intrigued. A creature that looked like him? Now that was something to see.

So he headed out, following the scout to where she had last seen the creature. But before they reached the location, the hunting calls of the Black Arms caught their attention, along with the sounds of a fight. And it seemed as if the Black Arms were having a hard time.

Shadow frowned as he changed course. The scout followed behind him as he ran through the trees, following the sounds until he got closer and closer. And just as he reached the spot, his eyes widened.

The creature the scout described was there, and it was an understatement to how similar it looked to him. It was as if he was looking at a mirror opposite of himself, an oxymoron of itself, yet it did not fail to intrigue him. And that was when he realized.

 _'If there are beings out that that look like me...does that mean...'_

 _'Does that mean there is more to my past?'_

* * *

 **And that is where Chp. 1 of From the Wilderness began, with Shadow finding Sonic!**

 **So what do you think? This is written mostly in Shadow's P.O.V, so for the most part, all the 'he' pronouns refer to him. And I didn't use pronouns to describe the Black Arms at first because their names are gender-neutral since they are based off appearances. Only after one of them had clearly referred to the other in a specific pronoun did I use it.**

 **Now, here is a bit of a list in case people don't understand what happened in each scene.**

 **PART 1 - Shadow broke through his capsule and washed up on the island. His capsule ended up in the cave where he made his shelter.**

 **PART 2 - Shadow losing his Chaos Energy**

 **PART 3 - Shadow adapted to his lack of Chaos Energy and hunted for the first time.**

 **PART 4 - Shadow learned the price of hunting too much**

 **PART 5 - Shadow calling out on Red-Tail**

 **PART 6 - Shadow observing herons fishing**

 **PART 7 - Shadow trying out fishing on his own, not knowing that Red-Tail was watching. Red-Tail realized that he could find another source of prey this way and tried to do the same**

 **PART 8 - Shadow meeting Red-Tail face-to-face for the first time**

 **PART 9 - Red-Tail telling Shadow the situation his pack was in. Their leader was not doing anything for the pack, but no one can go against him because there were only seven members, including Red-Tail and Black-Claw, four of them were elders and there were also seven pups to look after. Red-Tail had so much on his shoulders, from doing everything (scouting territory, hunting, looking after the pups, etc.). He wanted to change the pack for the better, so Shadow offered to help him get stronger.**

 **PART 10 - Shadow's cave got flooded in a sudden storm and he sought for alternative shelter**

 **PART 11 - Red-Tail found Shadow, offered refuge in his den and Shadow's first meeting with Sun-Spoor**

 **PART 12 - Shadow seeing the den for the first time and being founded out by the elders. The alpha blood they spoke of was the blood Gerald used to create Shadow, from Black Doom himself, and since Black Doom was considered the 'alpha' of all Black Arms, Shadow was the same.**

 **PART 13 - Black-Claw found Shadow and initiated a fight to the death for the leadership of the pack. Shadow couldn't refuse this, not that he wanted to, because it would make him look weak and he wasn't about to leave his friend Red-Tail with Black-Claw.**

 **PART 14 - FIGHT SCENE!**

 **PART 15 - SHADOW WON! BOW YOUR HEADS LOW, ALL HAIL SHADOW~! (This line maybe overused, but I don't care! It's too badass not to put in!)**

 **PART 16 - The first chapter of From the Wilderness from Shadow's point of view.**

 **And with that, a full circle comes around. Note: The 'Black-Doom' from the first chapter of From the Wilderness was supposed to be Black-Claw. If you look back, you will see that I have changed it as I post this (very, very long, my poor hands!) one-shot. So, the Black Doom from canon still exists to cause problems in the future!**

 **Now, if you guys have any question, feel free to ask! Also, to those who reviewed From the Wilderness the last time, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS! Your opinions are greatly appreciated, and they'll help me know if I'm doing it right or wrong. I will respond to those reviews in the next update for From the Wilderness...**

 **Which won't be soon. My poor hands... Do you know I rushed this thing on the very day of Christmas?**

 **Yeah, more than 10,000 words of writing and planning on the fly...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this! And happy holidays!**


End file.
